I Knew That She Owned My Heart
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: I knew that she would forever own my heart, my body, my soul and I would always be hers and it would never be anything different. Basically a sequel to I Will Never And Can Never Let Him Go.


I Knew That She Owned My Heart

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her. She was a vision of pure beauty. The dress fitted her perfectly, it hugged her curves and showed of her little bump- where _our_ baby grew. I knew right there and then that the blonde haired girl - _woman_ that was walking towards me was mine, and after this day, would be for the rest of our lives. She told me once that she did not deserve love, oh how wrong she was. She deserved love more than anyone else that I knew, and I am the lucky person who is able to give her that.

The day I realised my feeling for her had been one of the hardest days of my life, I was seventeen and so, so stupid, I was scared by my own power of love I felt towards her and I was scared to let her in.

Flashback

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked me tears streaming down her face. It hurt to see her like this and it hurt even more knowing that I was the one that made her like this. Truth was that I am in love with her, no no,,, I can't be it's Sam Puckett for goodness sakes. But I so am, and I'm scared. Scared with the way I feel, scared with the way she may react, scared to actually let her in. _

_So I had to let her go, even if it meant that I was breaking her heart, and along the way breaking my own. I could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to just let go, so I knew I had to hurt her. If only she knew how much this would hurt myself._

"_I just don't think it's working out." I said shrugging. I mentally cursed and hit myself. How could I be so selfish._

"_Don't you like me anymore?" The pain evident in her voice. _

"_It's not that, well not in a way, your still hold something inside of me. It just is not as strong as before." I hated myself. _

_She just nodded, that's all she did! Nod. I really hated myself. _

"_I understand, I hope your happy Freddie, because I don't think I could ever forgive you for making me feel the way I feel right now." And with that she walked away from me, and for what I feared to be forever. I would never forgive myself for doing this to her. Never!_

End of Flashback

But she did forgive me, which I am eternally grateful for. Another chance and she gave it to me, it wasn't just like that. Like I had clicked my fingers and she had come running back, oh no I had to earn her forgiveness and even then it was only friendship. Something that I had jumped at, the opportunity to be her friend, to have her in my life again meant everything. Over time we became a lot closer again, and my feelings became much larger, I was so in love and I hoped, wished, dreamed that she felt the same way. I was so afraid that I was wrong and she wouldn't love me back, but she had to love me back. When I got given the opportunity to go to Jacksonville to work as a producer - my dream, I jumped at it. But before I left I had to tell her how I felt, she had to know. There must be something for me to come back too… I had to be coming back for her.

Flashback

"_Freddie, please don't do this. Please. I can't take it." Sam Puckett said. We were standing on the pier together, I had asked her to meet me here so I could talk to her. Tell her how I felt, she had to know. I couldn't leave for Jacksonville and not tell her. Every step I took towards her she took one step back._

"_Please Sam, you have to know how I feel… I Lo-" I started to say but she interrupted me_

"_NO, no stop it, I don't want to hear it." I caught her before she fell to the floor._

"_I love you." I whispered into her ear. That's when she started to sob, she started to hit my chest. She was too weak though and I was able to pull her towards myself. _

_It was literary breaking my heart to see her like this. Sam. My Sam was weak- not at all like the person she tried to be. I knew that I was the only one that she ever properly opened up to. But ever since I told her I was moving she had started to block me out and avoid me. And I couldn't understand why. She was still crying, but it had died down now._

"_What is so wrong with me loving you." I lifted her chin so she would look at me._

"_I don't deserve love." She whispered back. _

"_Nonsense." I told her equally as quiet. "Everyone deserves to be loved and be in love. And I love you, and I know that you love me to." _

"_I do love you, but I don't deserve you." She said looking down, tears still rolling down her beautiful face. _

"_Don't you dare say that to me ever again. You do deserve me. And you always will have me. You hear me?" She didn't say anything. "Did you hear me?"_

_She looked up and nodded. I sighed in relief and bent down and brushed my lips against her own. She kissed me back and I pulled her closer to my body. Once we were both in need of air I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. _

"_I love you." She whispered to me. Once I heard her say those three words, I knew that she owned my heart, my body, my soul and I would always be hers and it would never be anything different. _

"_I love you too."_

End of Flashback

She slowly drifted towards me and I could not wipe the massive smile from my face. Nothing and nobody would be able to tear my eyes away from hers. She was everything I ever wanted. Even after our silly arguments we were still strong. We were still meant to be and nothing would tear us apart.

Flashback

"_Freddie I cannot let you do this." Sam shouted at me from across the room. She was so angry, but I could not leave her to do this on her own. Not again. I had already left once for six months and she had waited for me. Phone calls and emails were the only thing that kept us in touch - kept us going. _

"_There is no way that I am leaving you Sam, no way not after this." My own voice was as equally as loud as hers. _

"_I will not let you do this, I will not let you do something you feel like you have to do - I won't do it."_

"_I'm staying because I want to stay, not because I feel I have to. You have to understand that Sam. I love you."_

"_And I love you, and it's because I love you so much that I cannot let you be a stubborn git and leave everything you had in Jacksonville behind, I love you enough to let you go." I knew I was being stubborn, but could she hear herself? I needed to stay here, this was where I belonged now, back in Seattle with her. There was no way in hell that she was letting me go, because I was not going to let go of her. At the age of seventeen I fell in love with her, she made everything seem alright. When she walked into a room, she brightened it up. Her laughter was like music to my ears. She was a vision of beauty, my beauty._

"_You are not letting me go, because I am not going back. And if you think that you could ever let me go you should think again because there is no chance that I am ever letting you go again. I made that mistake when we were seventeen and I'm not about to do it again." She was breathing heavily trying to calm her self down. I wanted to hold her, tell her everything was alright._

" _." She said nothing. _

"_I am staying here" _

"_Don't be so stupid you cannot give up your dream, just for me." _

"_You are my dream now Sam, you and our baby."_

"_Freddie." She whispered. I closed the distance between us and enveloped her in my arms. I held her protectively, I buried my face in her hair. "You cannot give up your dream."_

"_Like I said." I whispered into her hair. "You are my dream, and you always will be. You and our baby. You're both the most important things in my world and I will __**Not **__loose you again. I'm sure my company can transfer me down to here."_

"_And if they don't?" I was winning I could feel it._

"_Then I quit." She looked up at me with an alarmed expression on her face. But before she could start arguing with me again, I leaned down and captured my lips in hers. I knew I had won, I would be staying here. I had a family now. _

End of Flashback

She was a couple steps away from me now. Her radiant smile was breathtaking. When I proposed to her it was the hardest thing I had to do. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew that she would say yes, but there was still a fear that she might say no. I was a wreck leading up to it. And you could say it didn't exactly go according to plan.

Flashback

"_Freddie, I swear if you do not ask her tonight, I will personally come around there myself and ask her for you, you got that?" I gulped an angry Carly was never good, note to self remember never to tell Carly to calm down!_

"_Yes okay tonight, promise." I slammed the phone down, god she just had to go and make me even more nervous._

"_Freddie" Sam's voice called from the kitchen. I gulped again, trying to make my face seem normal I walked into the kitchen where Sam had her back to me cooking. I walked up to her and put my arms around her. _

"_Hey beautiful." I whispered seductively into her ear. I felt her shiver and I inwardly smirked to myself. It was never clever to let Sam see you smirking at her but an pregnant Sam well that was even worse!_

"_Hey handsome" She said turning around to face me, she wound her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. She then let go and walked over to the fridge. "Right so you know your mother, and my mother is coming around, so we can tell them about the baby, so I thought that you should go down to the shop and get them each some flowers. You know soften them up a bit. Oh and it would be a good idea to get my mum chocolates as well." _

_I was mesmerised by her, she always knew what to do. She seemed so calm where as I, I was bricking it! _

"_Good idea. What you making?" I asked wrapping my arms back around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder watching as she cooked._

"_Curry. Your favourite." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. I don't know where it came from, but it was just coming up and I couldn't help it._

"_Marry me." I blurted it out. _

_Sam froze and dropped the spoon she had been holding up to her lips. She spun around breaking my hold on her._

"_Excuse me?" She was completely shocked. _

_I didn't say anything just turned around and walked into the living room and quickly got out the ring and got down onto one knee before she could even register that I had left the room. _

"_FREDDIE, don't you dare walk away from me after th-" She stopped abruptly when she saw me. "Freddie." It came out as a whisper. _

"_Samantha Puckett, I have loved you ever since we were seventeen, and I let you go and I was an idiot. But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. So will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" She started to cry. She got down onto her knees in front of me and placed her hands on either side of my face. _

"_I would marry you tomorrow in the middle of a blizzard in Antarctica if it meant that I got to spend my life with you. So yes, a million times yes." I had started to cry now. And with shaky hands I slid the ring onto her wedding finger. She pulled my face into kiss her. _

End of Flashback

"And do you Fredward Benson, take Samantha Puckett to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." As I pulled my new bride towards me I couldn't help but be thankful towards her and our past. Inside of her she held our future, our life. My heart had always belonged to her and now it always would. I knew that she deserved love more than anyone else in the world and she had mine forever. Now we were finally married and I would never have to worry about letting her go again. Because she was mine and I was hers and it would never be anything different.

"I love you." She whispered to me when we parted squeezing my hand. When I heard her say those three words once again, I knew that she would forever own my heart, my body, my soul and I would always be hers and it would never be anything different.

"I love you too."


End file.
